Contact probes are known in the art and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,624. It is common for contact probes to be used in a variety of electrical testing applications. For example, contact probes may be used to provide electrical contact between testing equipment and devices to be tested. In addition, contact probes may be used to provide reliable contact between battery chargers and devices, circuits and devices, mating devices and/or the like.
Typically, contact probes include sliding parts, such as a barrel, a plunger and/or the like. However, sliding parts often do not provide consistently reliable contact in harsh environments. For example, contaminants, such as dirt, particles, oil and/or the like may infiltrate a contact probe through a gap between parts which can affect the reliability of the contact.